Cheesy Poofs
by VicPin
Summary: :Treyle:TrentxKyle: En medio de besos y caricias, Trent quería hacerle una petición a Kyle, pero es interrumpido por la llamada de cierto culón que anda exigiendo que llevaran sus Cheesy Poofs. Pésimo summary... ¡Mejor pásenle y lean! T por palabras altisonantes


**_¡Qué hay de nuevo, gente! Ufff! Ha pasado un tiempo sin escribir un Treyle (y de no actualizar mis multichapters... Mil disculpas por eso U.U). Así que, a pesar de los ánimos por culpa de la política (Maldito PRI... Maldito fraude), decidí escribir este Treyle un tanto extraño y algo fuera de lugar; ojalá les guste ^_^_**

**_Sin m- ¡Hey! ¡Casi lo olvido! Para los que quieran y los que ya saben...Pronto subiré en fictionpress el cuarto capítulo del fic "El Credo de los Lobos Rojos" :-D. Espero subirlo la noche de hoy XD._**

**_Ahora sí, sin más que decir, excepto que los personajes de la historia pertenecen a Matt y a Trey, así como va a ser de clasificación T por palabritas altisonantes y demás... Aquí les dejo con el siguiente oneshot._**

**_¡Hasta otro día!_**

**_Vicka._**

* * *

**Cheesy Poofs.**

- Kyle.

- ¿Sí, Trent?

Trent empezó a besar el cuello de Kyle con delicadeza y ternura; el joven pelirrojo empezó a flaquear ante el mero contacto de los labios del hombre a quien se había entregado en cuerpo y alma un año atrás.

Cerrando los ojos, susurró:

- Trent…

- Mi amor…

Fundidos en un beso apasionado, los jóvenes de 18 años cambiaron de posición en el lecho, estando Trent encima de Kyle; el joven judío aferraba con sus piernas las caderas del ex convicto tras sentir cómo éste se enterraba en sus entrañas…

- Kyle.

- ¿Uhmmm?

- Quiero pedirte algo.

- ¿Qué es, mi amor?

- B-bueno…

Trent empezó a mover sus caderas con lentitud con el objetivo de que ambos pudieran disfrutar del encuentro amoroso sin interrupción alguna. En cada embestida, Trent le decía:

- Hay… Algo… Qué… Quería… Pedirte… Desde… Hace… Tiempo…

- ¿En… Serio…?

- S-

El celular de Kyle empezó a sonar con el tono "Alive" de Pearl Jam. Trent y Kyle miraron con frustración el aparato, pensando en quién diantres estaría llamando al joven judío en medio de un asunto tan importante como el que estaban a punto de discutir.

El teléfono dejó de sonar. Trent, suspirando muy aliviado, se volvió hacia Kyle y le dijo:

- ¿Dónde estábamos, cariño?

Kyle, con una sonrisa, lo besó y le respondió:

- En que me estabas diciendo que querías pedirme algo desde hacía tiempo.

- Mmm… Sí.

El pequeño juego de los besos y las caricias reinició con Trent percibiendo el olor de la piel de Kyle, el cual le volvía loco desde que empezaron a tener citas. No obstante, el jueguito no duró mucho, ya que nuevamente el celular de Kyle sonó.

Trent y Kyle esperaron a que dejara de sonar el aparatejo para poder seguir con lo suyo; no obstante, las llamadas no cesaron ni por un minuto, a tal grado de que empezaba a incomodar a la pareja.

Enojado por tamaña interrupción, Trent exclamó:

- ¡Con un carajo! ¡¿Quién chingados estará llamando en estos momentos de gran importancia?

- Ignóralo, Trent – replicaba Kyle con calma -. Ya se hartará Cartman de estar llamando.

- Sí, cla- ¡¿Cartman?

- Sip. Esa llamada es, si no me equivoco, desde su casa.

- ¡Urgh! ¡Joder! De seguro ese infeliz okama quiere que le llevemos algo a su estúpida fiesta.

Trent salió de las entrañas de Kyle, se levantó de la cama y se dirigió hacia el escritorio en donde se hallaba el mentado aparatejo. Al agarrar el teléfono, notó que efectivamente la llamada provenía de la casa de Cartman, por lo que puso la llamada en altavoz y contestó:

- ¿Diga?

_- ¿Kahl?_

- No soy Kahl… Y es Kyle, gordo infeliz.

_- Ah, Trent… Me imaginé que el judío estaría contigo follando con todo el gusto del mundo._

- Eso ni te va ni te viene, okama pervertido.

_- ¡Ash! ¡Ya vas de nuevo con esa palabra extraña! ¡Pásame a Kahl!_

- ¡Es Kyle, idiota! ¡Y para que lo sepas, okama es un término en japonés referente a los travestis!

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡¿Me estás diciendo marica, hijo de puta?_

- ¡Te llamo como se me hinche un huevo, culón!

_- ¡Jódete, criminal de primera! ¡Quiero hablar con Kahl!_

- ¡Pronuncia bien su nombre, culo gordo marica!

_- ¡Que soy fuertecito, chingada madre, y no soy marica!_

- ¡Sí, claro, fuertecito mis bolas!

_- ¡No quiero seguir discutiendo contigo, cabrón! ¡Pásame a Kahl!_

- ¡Lo que quieras hablar con Kyle lo puedes hablar conmigo! ¡¿Qué chingados quieres, carajo?

_- ¡Bien! ¡Está bien! ¡Quería decirle a Kahl que no se le olvide llevar los tres paquetes de Cheesy Poofs! ¡Aquí ya está haciendo hambre!_

- ¿Y por qué lo tenemos que llevar nosotros? Hay una tienda en la esquina de tu cuadra, gordo huevón.

_- Ahí no venden Cheesy Poofs, marica._

- ¡Pues entonces putéalo y consíguelo tú mismo, reverendo animal!

Mientras que Trent discutía con Cartman muy acaloradamente, Kyle tomó el celular de Trent y, haciéndole a éste señas de que iba a hacer una llamada, tecleó el número móvil de Stan, quien le respondió enseguida:

_- ¿Diga?_

- ¿Stan? Soy yo, Kyle.

_- ¡Qué hay, Kyle!_

- ¡Qué onda! Ehmmm… Oye, ¿van a ir tú y Wendy siempre a la casa del culón?

_- Ni madres. Wendy y yo ya teníamos planes para este día. Además, le dijimos al culón con anticipación que no íbamos a ir a su jodida fiesta. ¿Por qué?_

- El gordo acaba de llamar a mi celular y está discutiendo casi a gritos con Trent.

_- No me sorprende. Conociendo el carácter de esos dos, ¡uff! ¡Toda la escuela se incendiaría! ¿Y para qué llamó el culón?_

- Pues como habíamos quedado Kenny y yo con él en ir a su estúpida fiesta, quiere que Trent y yo llevemos sus paquetes de Cheesy Poofs. Ya sabes, sus frituras favoritas…

_- ¡¿Qué? ¡Pero si en la esquina de por su casa hay una tienda en donde las vende!_

- Eso mismo le decía Trent- argumentó el joven judío mientras desconectaba la línea del teléfono de la cocina -. En fin, creo que no voy a ir a esa fiesta.

_- Kenny me dijo lo mismo no hace rato. El gordo ha estado últimamente insoportable según me dijo, ¿sabes? Se la pasa diciéndole a todo el mundo que él es genial, que él es lo máximo… _

- Sí… Eso lo noté… Bien, Stan, no te interrumpiré más. Tengo que subir a ver a Trent y evitar que quiera ir a la casa del culón a asesinarle. Nos vemos, compadre.

_- Igualmente, compa. ¡Hasta luego!_

- ¡Ciao!

Kyle, sonriente, colgó la llamada y apagó el celular. Luego, subió por las escaleras, entró a la habitación y, ante la sorpresa de un Trent furioso, tomó su celular y le colgó a Cartman para luego apagarlo. Todo eso lo hizo con una calma que parecía irreal para el propio Boyett.

- ¿Kyle? – inquirió el tipo.

El aludido, aún con una sonrisa en los labios, se acercó a su pareja y, con un beso apasionado, le preguntó:

- ¿En dónde estábamos… Trenty-poo?

Trent, ya más relajado, rodeó a Kyle con sus brazos y, uniendo su frente con la suya, le respondió:

- En que te iba a pedir que te mudaras a mi casa, amor mío.

- Eso pensé.

- ¿En serio?

- Sí… De hecho, ya hasta pensé en que, una vez que me haya mudado contigo, empecemos a modificar un poco la decoración de la casa.

- Uhmmm… Nada mal.

Los dos varones rieron de alegría mientras reiniciaban aquél pequeño juego de besos y caricias que había sido interrumpido por el culón con sus llamadas insistentes…

- A propósito… ¿Para qué el culón había hecho una fiesta? – inquirió Kyle entre beso y beso.

- No lo sé – respondió Trent -… Y ni me interesa.


End file.
